1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved cleaner-drier compositions particularly useful for the cleaning and refinishing of electrical equipment and tools used by electrical utilities. More particularly, it is concerned with such cleaner-drier compositions which are completely free of chlorinated solvents while at the same time having enhanced physical properties. The compositions of the invention include diacetone alcohol together with a compatible terpene fraction; additional ingredients such as naptha or mineral spirits can also be used if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment and tools used by electrical utilities often become contaminated with a large variety of materials such as grease, dirt, salt and water. Such equipment and tools thus need to be cleaned and refinished periodically, in order to maintain safe operating conditions. Popular cleaners heretofore used for this purpose have generally included chlorinated solvents such as perchloroethylene and trichloroethane. These solvents do not, however, remove water or wet contamination that may be tightly held on the surface of a well-used tool. Removal of such water is important not only to maximize the electrical integrity of the tool, but also to ensure a good bond when the tool is recoated.
There are of course solvents that can readily remove water, such as alcohol or acetone. These solvents are highly flammable however, having flash points well below 100.degree. F., and thereby present a danger during use. Heretofore known solvents which dissolve water and have flash points greater than 100.degree. F. evaporate far too slowly for practical use as a cleaner-dryer.
A very successful prior composition of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,309. The compositions of this reference generally include alcohol and a chlorinated hydrocarbon such as 1,1,1-trichloroethylene. However, recent and increasingly stringent environmental concerns about the use of chlorinated solvents have engendered a need for an effective, non-chlorinated substitute for such prior compositions.
Accordingly, there is a real and unsatisfied need in the art for an improved cleaner-drier composition having all of the desirable functional characteristics of prior chlorinated solvent compositions, while completely eliminating the deleterious environmental effects of those compositions.